


Auburn

by adelaide_rain



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Red-heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As North tells Jack Frost about Pitch’s tragic backstory, Jack is suitably touched and saddened. That is, until North mentions that General Pitchiner was a redhead. Jack has a thing for redheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auburn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [beautiful artwork](http://killamonstar.tumblr.com/post/37146909131) by [Kila Monster](http://killamonstar.tumblr.com/). Go look at it, it's so gorgeous!

“Wow,” Jack says, frowning at the story he has just heard, trying to reconcile it with the Pitch he knows. “So Pitch was overcome by the darkness?”

“Yes,” North says, sighing and shaking his head sadly. He sits back in his chair, resting his hands on his belly. “It was a very bad business.”

“So what did he look like? Before, I mean – when he was this General Pitchiner guy.”

“Ah, he was grand and noble, a true hero of the Golden Age! Handsome, too, blue eyes and red hair-“

“He had red hair?” The words are out of Jack’s mouth before he can stop them. He- he kind of has a thing for guys with red hair. 

North looks at him oddly. “Yes, dark red. Auburn. Like a chestnut!”

“Uh,” Jack says, and shifts in his chair. “Is there… is there a picture?” 

“Of course!” North gets up and goes to his bookcase, running his hands along the spines, searching. Jack squirms in his seat, trying to get more comfortable in pants that suddenly feel a lot tighter. “Here,” North says, handing over an open book with a beautifully drawn picture of a man who looks a lot like Pitch, but not quite. Since it’s a magic book, the picture walks across the page: elegant, hand on his sword, clearly strong and powerful. Jack swallows. 

“Can I- Can I borrow this book? To- read? Because- Well. Know thy enemy, right?”

“Certainly,” North says, giving Jack another odd look. “Are you alright, Jack?”

“Yeah. Sure. Definitely. I just- Need to go.” He grabs the book and goes to find somewhere quiet, somewhere to have some alone time with the book and thoughts of Kozmotis Pitchiner. 

Jack _really_ likes redheads.


End file.
